The Missing Chameleon
by TheBrunetteChick
Summary: Cammie went missing for three years but she and Zach meet up a year before this. She and him were once again driven apart though as the COC threatens to kill them both and their unborn child. She chooses to run to save everyone but they cross paths again.
1. Chapter 1: Caroline Johnston

Zach POV

"Grant!," I yelled, trying to get him to shut the hell up. Seriously that guy has some issues. We were currently stuck at the office, waiting for the director, to fill us in on our next mission. I hear the stupid computer telling people to come in a lot but I know EVERYONES codenames so I didn't care to listen, that is until I heard, "Caroline Marie Johnson, parents: John Zachary Johnson, MIA, and Abigail Stacy Johnson, MIA, Codename: The Seductress." I was confused about who she was. I got up abruptly, getting ready to see the seductress when Grant mumbled under his breath, "Damn." I looked up to see a beauty. The seductress…………..


	2. Chapter 2: STOP!

Still Zach POV**(Still? Yes. LOL)**:

Damn she is hot. Wow she looks familiar. But how? She had on a black vest, black shades, black flats, jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, a black purse, and a brown headband. She had luscious Black/Brown hair and sea foam blue eyes. She truly was a hottie by just her looks. I heard Grant utter one word to her, "Wow." She whispered into his ear, "Wow yourself hotshot." I could swear I heard him go breathless. Well I was already breathless but still. She made a whole new meaning of breathtakingly gorgeous. I almost fainted. Wow I, Zachary Goode almost fainted. That's embarrassing.

Cammie's POV**(Did I surprise you? Oh well)**:

Damn Zach looks hotter than he did in high school. Okay so judging by the way Grants jaw dropped like, to the marble flooring he **so** did not know I am Cammie the Chameleon. I heard him utter, "Wow." So I whispered into his ear, "Wow yourself hotshot." I swear he stopped breathing at that point. Wow idiots. I blink and I realize how close Zach is to me. My breath begins to become uneven. Just as Zach leans in, the director walks in. The director prodded, "Getting a little cozy there aren't we Miss. Johnston and Mr. Goode?" I breathed out and said, "I wasn't the one who leaned in. This spaz, um... Mr. Goode tried to kiss me." The director turned towards Zach and asked, "Mr. Goode, will you please leave our guest alone?" Zach replied, "What guest? All I see is a bitch." I screeched and leaped at him, trying to claw his eyes out. He blocked every move I made until I gave up. He annoyed me by asking, "Had enough crap now, haven't we?" I glared and grasped the small bamboo haddle in my pocket, picked it up and threw it like a dart at his face. He just barely dodged and it went, "Whoosh!," right past his face. He clutched his head and screeched, "MY HAIR!" What a sassy baby girl. He glared at me. Uh-oh. Did I just say that outloud? Guess I did. Hmph. I'm satisfied. The director put an arm inbetween us and yelled, "STOP!," He paused, sighed, then started again, but this time in a firm voice, not yelling, "You are acting like three year olds. Now let me explain your mission." We all replied in unison, "Yes sir." He started off in greek, "Η αποστολή You'r είναι να βρει Skylar Goode-". ("You'r mission is to find Skylar Goode.") Zach cut him off by screaming, "WHAT!" I asked, "Who's Skylar?" Grant answered, "Zach's sister. And my sons crush." I went, "Aw. How cute!" The director continued, but in russian, "Вот три билеты в Лос-Анджелес, где она была в последний раз. Ваш струи листья в течение 15 минут. Кроме того, здесь обложки. К сожалению пропустите Джонсон." (Here are three tickets to LA, where she was last seen. Your jet leaves in 15 minutes. Also here are your covers. Sorry Miss. Johnson.) Why is he sorry?


	3. Chapter 3: No Disuise?

Cammie POV:

Why is he sorry? What? Do I have to marry Zach or something? I look down at the crisp white folder in my hand and grab my cover identity out of it. It says:

Name: Rebbecca Kingston

Occupation: Flight attendant at BWI air port

Spouse: Steven Kingston

Children: None

Siblings: Ryan James

How is that bad? I here Zach talking to Grant so I listen in. "Lucky you dude," Said Zach. Grant replied, "I know! I get that hottie as my wife!" Oh…………… I get it now. That sucks.

Zach POV:

Crap. He gets the hottie and I get no one. Once she hears us talking she looks taken back by her having to marry Grant but recomposes herself. Why would she be so………….. shocked? And.................. angry? She gets to (Fake) marry Bex's Greek god. That's what Bex calls him.

Bex POV:

The man slapped me. Again. He screeched every time I kicked him "where the sun don't shine" and slapped me. I have been compromised for a few months now and Grant probably forgot all about me. Grant. I never got to tell him "I love you," or "Bye." Cammie. She went missing a while back. Maybe she's dead. Maybe I'll find her now. Maybe I'll die. "Goodbye."

**I was gonna end it there, but.............. I WONT! LOL keep on reading :)**

Zach POV:

Black jet with blue flames. Black jet with blue flames. There it is! I walk the platform and peer into the plane. Great. I HATE planes. Ouch! I see blond hair hurriedly swoosh past me. MMMM. Coconut. Thats her smell. I make my way down the rows of seats and find my. B 14. Hm. Blond hair. That could be the girl that bumped into me. I stuff my crap up into the holding area and hear a bang! I look up and see the girl now round house kicking a masked man. He has dark brown eyes. She swiftly does a 180 and runs. Right. Into. Me. Shit. This isn't going to end well.

Cammie POV:

I round house kick the COC member in the face and run as fast as I can. Unfortunately, its right into Zach. Crap. I don't have my disguise on.


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry

Zach POV:

She whipped her head up and gazed into my eyes. I grazed my hand over her cheek. Then it clicked. The kick, the blond hair, and the ocean blue eyes. "Cammie?"

"Zach." Her voice drifted off.

"I- I'm so sorry." She rushed those words out so quickly. Cammie swiftly runs past me. Right when she's about to walk out she whispers, "I'm sorry," then runs. Cammie…………….


	5. Chapter 5: New Girl Natasha

Cammie POV:

My tears are a waterfall, drenching my face, making a river of mascara. I may have seen Zach as Caroline nut, as Cammie, I just fell apart. I race down the corridor, shoving startled pedestrians out of my way. I HAVE to get to the bath room. Or somewhere where I'm alone. I rush into the bathroom only to see I ran into the men's. Just to make sure, after I rushed out, I read the plaque, ew, MENS! I rush into the WOMANS room and dash into the handy-cap stall. Just so he won't know where "Caroline" is I am going to trick him. Like I planned. Anyways, I pick up the neon pink wig and adjust it until I know its snug, next I put together an outfit, a neon dress (Look on my profile for dress and wig and accessories), a neon yellow purse, neon pink heels, and a neon green bracelet. Lastly I put white contacts lenses in my eyes. I redo my make up with neon blue lipstick and blue, green, yellow, eye shadow. I run back to the plane. Oh my god! I have 30 seconds before they leave! Run. Got it. I run onto the plane and get into my seat. B- 15.

Zach looks over at me and asks, "Who are you? And who the hell did you get this seat?"

I replied, lying very well I might add, "My name is Natasha. I don't know. When I was waiting to check in my bags, some girl just ran up to me, mind you she was drenched in tears and sweat, and said, 'Here! Take my ticket! Thank you!' then I had her ticket. I just _had_ to use it because, well, it's LA for god's sake! What's your name?" Zach fiddled with his tie.

He then replied, "Kurt Donahue." Hm. That must be his disguise.

"Mr. Donahue?" I ask.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Why are you heading to LA?"

Zach thought then replied, "I'm chasing after my love. She- Um……….. She moved there last month and I'm trying to get her back in Vegas."

"Wow. Vegas."

He leans over to me and whispers, "I know it's you-

**CLIFFY! REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER! I NEED 5 REVIEWS FOR A NEW ONE! **


	6. Chapter 6: Superman?

Cammie POV:

"I know it's you."

I stutter, "Oh……..you do?"

He replied, "Yep." Popping the p at the end.

"Who am I?"

"Who are you?"

"Stop playing games. Now, who am I?"

"Caroline."

What a relief.

"I just saw my ex." Zach said.

"Oh. What's her name?"

"She was, and still is, the top spy. She disappeared, but she still stayed at the top. I wonder how."

"Maybe she created a cover."

"Maybe."

Now I felt bad. Really bad.

I asked, "What's her name?"

He sighed then answered, "Cammie. Cammie the Chameleon."

I had to give him hope so I said, "I think I saw her last month."

"Really? Where?" Crap. I don't know where. Um………………..

"Alaska."

"Oh. I was just there."

"Oh! Really?"

"Yep." Again with the popping of the p. So annoying!

"So, Caroline, how do you like being Grants wife."

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"I heard he was already married."

"He's not. He's engaged. Or, well, was."

"What happened?"

"She went missing."

"What's her name?"

"Bex. Wait. Why the hell am I telling you all this?"

"I don't know!"

"Well. Um."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I feel……… I don't know. It feels like I've known you my whole life."

"Oh."

"Yep." Popping the p.

"Do you still miss her?"

"Who?"

"Cammie."

"Yeah. Of course. I mean I loved her, so how could I not?"

"I don't know."

"You look tired. Are you tired?"

"Yes."

"Here," He passed me his suitcase.

"Why?"

"Look inside. I have a pillow. Use it."

"Okay." So I unzipped the suitcase and guess what? "EW!"

Some lady said, "Keep it down!"

I mumbled, "Sheesh."

Zach smiled sheepishly and apologized, "Sorry for my……… uh……….."

I asked, "Underwear?"

"Yeah, underwear."

I started laughing and he smiled at it. Fag. I picked my way through the suitcase until I came across a pillow. It was, what is that? Super man?  
I asked, "Superman?"

He replied, "Yeah. Super man is my idol. Besides James Bond."

I said, "Bex would be mad at you right now."

"What?"

"Never mind."

I leaned my head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

Zach POV:

She looked so……….. peaceful? Yeah. Peaceful. God, I become such a softy when I'm around her. 1 ½ more hours until we're in LA. Thank god! The pilot just said how we have to put our seat belts back on. "Excuse me?" I ask the flight attendant.

"Yes?"

"May I please have a diet coke?"

"Sure." She walks away, sashaying her hips back and forth. 10 minutes. She's still not back. What the? The planes bumping up and down and swishing back and forth. WHAT THE HELLS HAPPENING?


	7. Chapter 7: Gallagher Girl

Recap:

Zach POV:

She looked so….. peaceful? Yeah. Peaceful. God, I become such a softy when I'm around her. 1 ½ more hours until we're in LA. Thank god! The pilot just said how we have to put our seat belts back on. "Excuse me?" I ask the flight attendant.

"Yes?"

"May I please have a diet coke?"

"Sure." She walks away, sashaying her hips back and forth. 10 minutes. She's still not back. What the? The planes bumping up and down and swishing back and forth. What the hell?

Zach POV continued

Think Zach, what would Solomon do? I quickly maneuver towards the pilot's seat. Empty. What happened?

Cam POV:

Ugh. "Stop moving Zach."

"Zach?"

"Zach!" I feel the plane rapidly falling so I rush towards the front. "Zach! What are you doing," I yelled.

"I-" He grunted yanking the plane upwards. "Look Gallagher Girl, I know it's you. I love you. Okay? I don't know why or how but-" He was cut off by the flight attendant with beautiful caramel skin with long deep gold hair and blue eyes. A.k.a. Bex in disguise.

"What are doing?"

I wanted to make sure Zach wouldn't hear us so I yanked her back into the passenger rows.

"What happened?" Was the first thing I said.

"Honestly," I nodded my head, "I don't know."

"Cam," I heard Zach yell.

Shocking me I heard a gunshot. Zach! Oh my god! Is he okay?

"ZACH!"

ZACH POV:

The plane started to hurdle towards water. The lights flicked. I yelled. Everything slowed down and I knew why. Never thought dying would be so slow, did I?


	8. Chapter 8: I've Missed You

SHORT CHAPTER, SORRY BUT I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS FANFICTION SO I HAVE TO RE-WRITE THE PLOT. BEAR WITH ME, PLEASE.

RECAP:

ZACH POV:

The plane started to hurdle towards water. The lights flicked. I yelled. Everything slowed down and I knew why. Never thought dying would be so slow, did I?

CAMMIE POV:

"Cam," Bex shoved me towards the front of the plane, "There's a life boat over there," she pointed to one of those life boats where they instantly inflate after a button on them is pushed, "I'll get it out and ready. You go get Zach." I stumbled over the discarded luggage and went to the cockpit.

"Zach," my voice was unsteady as I pushed the door open to reveal an unconscious Zachary Goode. I grabbed his arm and shook it.

"Zach," I cried, "Wake up! We need you to wake up so we can leave! I need you and I won't leave without you." He shifted in his sleep and groaned.

"God damn it Zach if you don't wake up then I'll-"

Another groan passed his lips and he moaned, "Shut up Cam. Help me out of this damned seat belt, it's too tight." I unbuckled him quickly and we ran back to seats B-15 and B-16. Bex was sitting in row C, waiting for us so we can all jump. She had secured two professional level parachutes onto the lifeboat so it would float down to the water. We all piled in. We swooped into the air and drifted far enough away from the plane to not be killed when it exploded. We did get shoved even farther away from the wreckage because of the waves though. I ripped the wig I was wearing off and broke the heals of my high heals so that I can at least walk normally. I carefully took the white contacts out and dunked my head under the salt water of the sea to wash off my absurd make-up. Zach and Bex just sat in the boat, watching.

"Cam," Zach called softly and his voice was almost drowned out by the wind.

Slightly louder Zach sighed, "Cam, look at me." I looked into his entrancing green eyes and started bawling. I scooted over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. He ran his hand through my hair as I murmured, "I'm so sorry," over, and over, and over again. After I was almost over my crying fit Zach whispered into my hair, "Cam, it's okay. I love you. I know you probably had your reasons." I looked back up into his eyes.

"I love you too, Zach. It's just… The COC… They were going to kill-" my sentence was broken off by my hard sob. Zach looked at me, signing for me to continue.

"They were going to kill us, you, me, the baby." His eyes widened as he realized I had been pregnant.

I could see the pain in his eyes as he chocked out, "Baby?" I nodded.

"Our little girl. She's staying with my mom right now. Zach, it kills me to see her. She's the spitting image of you. Your dark hair, your green eyes, Hell, even your rambunctious attitude." More tears fell and Zach wiped them.

"Her name?"

"Tierra Amm Goode."

"TAG," Zach looked slightly proud, "Do you think she'll be good at tagging the enemies?" I nodded. Zach gently grabbed my jaw and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. When we pulled away he said, "I've missed you." Then Bex made her presence known again.

"Not to burst your lovey-dovey reunion bubble but we're about to hit land."


End file.
